Un defecto, el orgullo
by RoxiMoore
Summary: Solamente en el peor momento de todos, es cuando ellos se confiesan. ¿Por qué tanto orgullo? Ichiruki


**Mi primer y mi peor fic, pero necesitaba subirlo. Cuestión de orgullo XD**

**¡Espero que a alguien le guste! =)**

**Disclaimer: No, Bleach no me pertenece. Ni siquiera sé si este ordenador me pertenece.**

* * *

Llevaba días postrada en esa camilla. Se percató de ello al notar sus músculos entumecidos, como si llevara años sin moverlos.

Hizo un intento por recordar qué había pasado. No tenía vendajes ni contusiones, con lo cual no había sido herida en el campo de batalla.

Quiso incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas severas náuseas la inmovilizaron. De pronto, su mente le concedió el privilegio de recordar.

Recordaba estar en la mansión Kuchiki entrenando sola, como siempre. Había tenido que ir una semana a la SS para arreglar unos informes de su escuadrón y de paso, ver a todos sus amigos. Recordaba haberse desmayado, y también recordaba a la capitana Unohana Retsu informando a su hermano Byakuya de que la temible enfermedad de la que fue presa su hermana, también la consumiría a ella.

Se maldijo por recordar tanto.

Cerró los ojos e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Suspiró unos segundos después al percatarse de que le era imposible mantenerse así de impasible.

Se estaba muriendo.

Le recorría la misma sensación que cuando la condenaron a muerte y estaba suspendida en el aire esperando a que la ejecutaran. Aunque en esos instantes su rostro reflejaba fortaleza y determinación, en el fondo, siempre esperó a que alguien la salvara. Y tuvo la suerte de que el chico, al que ella le arrebató una vida normal y humana, lo hiciera.

Se sintió egoísta, pues de nuevo estaba esperando a que él la salvara. Pero esta vez nadie podía hacer nada.

"Eres patética", se dijo a sí misma.

Reconocía que le daba miedo morir, pero era lo que más se merecía. Nunca había hecho nada bien. Incluso había arrastrado a un grupo de humanos a vivir una vida diferente, extraña y llena de peligros. Lo peor que llevaba, era que esos humanos ahora la trataban como su amiga. Y ella no merecía ser tratada con tanto cariño.

La puerta corredera del cuarto donde estaba se abrió y tras ella entró un hombre.

- Nii-sama…

Le costó mucho poder susurrar su nombre y casi fue inaudible para el aludido.

- Ya estás despierta.

Byakuya se acercó a la camilla en la que Rukia estaba acostada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda, nii-sama?

- No lo sé, Rukia.

La chica se desconcertó al oír el tono de voz de su hermano, parecía que reflejaba algún tipo de sentimiento. Su cara no se mantenía tan indiferente como siempre, tenía una expresión triste. Y lo que más sorprendió a Rukia fue el tacto de la mano de Byakuya sobre su frente. La estaba acariciando.

- Nii-sama…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Hacerle pasar por esto, nii-sama.

La mano del hombre recorría ahora suavemente el cabello negro azabache de la chica.

- No tienes nada que sentir.

Estaba disfrutando de la manera en que estaba siendo tratada por su hermano, pero no era algo normal en él. Cayó en la cuenta de que podía estar mintiendo.

- Sí sabe cuánto tiempo me queda, ¿verdad?

Byakuya desvió la mirada, cosa que nunca hacía.

- Ya veo. Me queda poco tiempo…

Estaba preparada para saberlo. No entendía por qué su hermano no se lo decía. Quizá el que no estaba preparado para saberlo era él.

- Tienes que descansar.

- Ya he descansado mucho, nii-sama.

- En ese caso, Renji está fuera.

- Déjelo entrar, por favor.

Poco tiempo después Renji entró al cuarto y fue directo a la camilla para abrazar a Rukia con cuidado, temiendo dañarla aún más.

- Hola, Renji.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Un poco enferma.

Rukia sonrió pero Renji no pudo hacerlo. Estaba compungido. Su mejor amiga iba a dejarlo solo, otra vez…

- Rukia, yo…

- No importa. Sea lo que sea. Ahora no importa.

La chica sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver los ojos llorosos de Renji. Era como una pesadilla. Le acarició la cara con una mano, intentando consolarlo.

- Sé un buen capitán, ¿vale?

No había nada más que decir. Las despedidas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Rukia, ni el del pelirrojo. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, bajo la mirada abatida de Byakuya.

- Señor, no puede pasar si no lo autoriza el capitán Kuchiki.

- ¡Me da igual!

La puerta corredera se deslizó de nuevo y un chico con el pelo naranja y el ceño fruncido entró a la habitación.

- ¡Rukia!

- Ichigo…

Byakuya ordenó con un gesto que Renji saliera junto a él, dejando al recién llegado y a la Kuchiki menor solos.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Yoruichi me lo contó, me he dado toda la prisa que he podido.

- No hacía falta, Ichigo.

- ¿Que no hacía falta? ¡Claro que hace falta!

- Oye, idiota. No me grites.

- Perdona…

Rukia se percató de la gravedad de la situación ante la respuesta del chico. Lo había insultado para que él contraatacara y poder tener una discusión divertida de las que siempre tenían. Pero Ichigo no lo hizo.

- Perdóname tú a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por haberte obligado a ser shinigami, por haberte metido en miles de peleas, por haberte dado la responsabilidad que un humano normal no tendría que tener. Perdóname por no haber dejado que tengas una vida normal, Ichigo.

La piel de Rukia se erizó al sentir la mano del joven sujetando la suya con ternura.

- ¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que ha hecho alguien por mí. Me diste el poder de proteger a otros. Me devolviste las ganas de vivir después de que mi madre muriera. Ahora tengo una razón por la que seguir adelante.

La shinigami no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar silenciosamente. Ichigo emitió un leve gruñido y la abrazó. Fue un abrazo mucho más rudo que el de Renji, pero tenía mucho más sentimiento.

- Gracias por todo, Rukia.

- Gracias a ti, Ichigo.

Notó unas gotas frías deslizándose por su cuello, donde estaba apoyada la cabeza del chico mientras se abrazaban. Él estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, enana?

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero aún así, él se negaba a que Rukia viera su estado. Quizá por orgullo, quizá por no querer hacerla sufrir más.

- Lo que siempre haces. Pelearte con tu padre, machacar a unos cuantos hollows…

Los dos rompieron el abrazo para reírse levemente. De nuevo, la puerta se abrió y esta vez entró Byakuya solo.

- Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando murió Hisana yo no pude hacer nada por ella. La enfermedad era desconocida y no sabíamos cómo curarla.

Byakuya se acercó a la camilla, colocándose al lado de Ichigo, y miró fijamente a Rukia.

- Después de eso, me dediqué a investigar por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Y qué pasa, Byakuya?

- Creo que podemos hacer algo.

- ¡¿El qué?!

- Yo nunca lo he probado.

- Dilo, por favor.

- Creo que si alguien le da todo su reiatsu, Rukia sobrevivirá.

La pequeña Kuchiki se incorporó abruptamente, sin hacerle caso a los mareos y los dolores que le habían inundado el cuerpo al hacerlo.

- Pero… Nii-sama… La persona que lo haga morirá.

- No. Kurosaki no. Kurosaki es un humano, y a parte de su reiatsu, tiene una vida humana.

- ¿A qué esperamos entonces? Lo voy a hacer.

- Espera, Kurosaki. Si lo haces, todo tu poder espiritual desaparecerá. No podrás volver a ser shinigami, ni siquiera nos podrás ver.

- ¿Y qué importa eso? Quiero salvar a Rukia. Ella podrá estar en un gigai y yo podré verla.

- No. Cuando tú ya no tengas poder espiritual, pocos hollows se acercarán a Karakura. Y no hará falta que ningún shinigami proteja la zona.

Rukia volvió a recostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- Ichigo, ¿no decías que lo mejor que he podido hacer por ti es hacerte shinigami?

- Sí…

- Pues no lo pierdas por mí, por favor.

- ¡Me da igual! Quiero que vivas.

- Pero no nos podremos ver más.

- Siempre podrás escaparte de la SS…

Ichigo miró desafiante a Byakuya.

- Sí lo puede hacer. Pero a Urahara Kisuke se le vetará el acceso a material de laboratorio y retirarán todos los gigais del mundo humano. No podemos correr riesgos en una ciudad que ya no tendrá poder espiritual.

El joven atrapó de nuevo la mano de Rukia entre las suyas. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Era más importante que Rukia viviera. Aunque le dolía no tener que verla más. Le dolía mucho. Desde hace bastante tiempo los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran diferentes a los que tenía por cualquier otra persona. Pero nada de esto podría justificar que Rukia muriera.

- Byakuya, lo voy a hacer.

- Ichigo, por favor…

- Rukia, es muy importante para mí que sigas viva, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

- Lo siento.

- No sientas nada, basta de sentir. Lo hago porque quiero, porque te quiero.

Ichigo al fin había reunido el valor para decírselo, pero sólo en un caso extremo. Y eso era lo que le avergonzaba. Su orgullo no se había quebrado hasta el último momento.

Rukia estaba impactada. ¿Ichigo se le había declarado? Siempre había pensado que ese momento pasaría, realmente siempre lo había soñado. Pero no en estas condiciones.

- Yo también te quiero.

Ichigo puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Rukia y la besó. Fue un beso corto y nada lujurioso. Solamente unos segundos en los que los dos se lamentaban por no haberse dicho la verdad mucho antes y lo reprimían en los labios del otro.

Byakuya se alejó. No estaba enfadado ni angustiado por la muestra de cariño que ellos se profesaban. Y es más, podría admitir que le entristecía no poder ver más a Kurosaki.

- Iré a verte, Ichigo. Me sentirás, te lo prometo.

Ichigo continuaba sujetando la cara de la chica con las manos. De todo su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar su reiatsu.

- Eso espero, enana. Sé que estarás ahí, aunque no te vea.

El chico unió por última vez sus labios con los de ella y le entregó todo su reaitsu. Cuando fue a caer, desmayado, Byakuya lo sujetó.

Rukia se sentía bien, ya no sentía náuseas ni ningún tipo de dolor. Saltó de la camilla para ayudar a su hermano y abrazar el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo.

- Tengo que llevarlo al mundo humano ya. Urahara Kisuke le tratará hasta que despierte.

La shinigami se aferró más al cuerpo del joven, sollozando. Pero algo hizo que lo soltara y dejara que su hermano se lo llevara. Algo, una voz, le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Que ella lo vería pronto, y que él podría observarla y quizá abrazarla y besarla.

De todas formas, la luna y el sol eran independientes el uno del otro. Trabajaban en solitario y no hacía falta que se vieran para que todo el mundo supiera la complicidad que los dos se tienen.

Sin embargo, existe un momento en que los dos se vuelven uno. El eclipse.

Y ella esperaría ese eclipse para volver a reunirse con él.

* * *

**Críticas constructivas y destructivas son aceptadas. ¡Me alimento de mis defectos y luego devuelvo virtudes! XD**

**Pliiiis, un review ^^ **


End file.
